Mobile electronic devices may be subject to impacts during the use and/or transport thereof. For example, a mobile electronic device may be accidentally dropped, or may be placed in a bag where other objects may impact the portable electronic device while the bag is being carried by a user. Accordingly, it may be desirable to protect a mobile electronic device from damage that may result from such impacts by installing a protective case on the mobile electronic device.
A protective case may protect a mobile electronic device from damage as a result of certain impacts, but having a protective cover installed on a portable electronic device may prevent access to certain features of the mobile electronic device, such as a battery. Screws may be utilized to secure a protective case to a mobile electronic device. Screws, however, require a specialized tool, such as a screw driver or a hex wrench, for installation and removal. The requirement of a specialized tool for installation and removal of a protective case may be problematic. For example a user may be in a remote location without access to specialized tools and need to access the battery of the mobile electronic device for replacement or to reset the device after a malfunction, and the protective case may inhibit such access.
In view of the foregoing, improved protective cases for mobile electronic devices and improved methods of installing and removing such protective cases would be desirable.